


Journey

by crescent_gaia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Caprica (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Next Cycle, Not a Crossover, Reincarnation, Well really fandoms, based on canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Sam's journey, one of the old cycle before the new Earth and two of the next on the new Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



> I do not own the fandoms or the characters. Please enjoy. :)

Kara slowly opened her eyes, the burning of her Viper exploding around her gone but the white light still there. She sat up on the bed, a white bed in a white room while wearing a white dress, and all she could do was chuckle at the insanity of it. She rose from the bed, going over to the window and seeing a planet like Earth. “What the hell?” she asked, touching the window. The window wasn’t cold but warm to the touch. She didn’t turn to the sound of the door opening or the person that came in. “What is this place?”

“What do you think it is?” a female voice asked.

Kara turned to see a young woman, with long brown hair and soft eyes who didn’t look older than fifteen, and relaxed a bit. “Some sort of Heaven and this is where I am to be judged.”

The woman chuckled. “That’s not the case at all, Kara. This is not Heaven and I am not a Goddess that you believe in. That is Earth, the second Earth, the one that you are to lead your people to. I am Zoe Graystone.”

“Greystone?” Kara asked. “Any relation to Daniel Graystone?”

“He was my father,” Zoe said. “I believed in the One God and therefore, the others after me believed that as well. When you go back, you should speak to Gaius and Six about me. They know me as the Messenger.”

“Maybe I will,” Kara said. “But I don’t think I’m leaving this place.”

“I cannot keep you here,” Zoe said. “This is just the space between worlds and not for ones like you.”

“Ones like me?” Kara asked. 

“Did you really think that Hera Agathon is the first child born to both humans and cylons?” Zoe asked. “It has been done before, it will be done again, and thus it will continue. It is the cycle of life and resurrection, given by the One True God.” She paused and smiled. “My apologies. I forget that my role is to speak but not convert. You will come when you feel ready, even though it will take you several cycles.”

Kara stared at her. “I’m not a hybrid; I was born to human parents. I would think I would know if that was really true.”

“Your mother is human, yes, and a very good soldier who gave us information,” Zoe said, “in return, we approved that she could carry her child to birth. Drellide was another messenger, but in physical form, and he left you and your mother because his duty was done, even though he loved your mother beyond life itself. He was needed elsewhere to make sure that the events that happened would take place without any other influence. But, before he left you and your mother, he left his most important message in you for the ones that are the most important of all of them. It is why you need to go back and why I’ve been back and forth with the others here to push you back into your life. You are a messenger too and should ignore the other title that the Hybrids and Two will try to give you. They are only scared because they know the power you have.”

“Two?” Kara asked. “Leoben? Why would he give me any sort of title?”

“Because he believes that it is one that needs to be given to you,” Zoe said. She looked up as the lights flickered and sighed. “And they are not giving us any sort of time. You’re not going to remember our conversation.”

The door opened again. “Ma’am,” a voice said. The man smiled at Kara. “Hey kid.”

“Dad,” Kara said quietly. She moved over and hugged him, feeling him as real as she remembered him. “I wish you would have told me.”

“You’d never believe it,” he said. “And you’re an innocent in this, Kara. You’re going to be fine, in the end, considering the one looking out for you.”

“Two, really,” Zoe said. “Too bad one is going to be alone and heartbroken in the end.”

Kara looked back to Zoe. “Which one?”

“We’re really saying too much already,” Drellide said.

“Apollo is the one that is broken; Sam is the one that you are destined to be with throughout several cycles.” Zoe looked to Drellide. “She won’t remember. She’ll just remember how to get to Earth and your song.”

Kara hummed the first bit of the song and looked up at Drellide. “That one. You were always playing it.”

“Only way you were going to remember it,” Drellide said. He kissed her forehead fatherly and gave her one last hug. “We need to go. Your time is ending here; it’s nearly time for you to go back.”

“But my Viper exploded,” Kara said. “I know that.”

“Because you are part like us, you have the power of reincarnation,” Zoe said. “Along with some strings pulled, you will appear back in a Viper and be able to fly back to your fleet. You will then have to convince them to let you lead them to Earth, but you are the one who can do it. Now, the most important thing is to remember that there’s a beacon. You follow that beacon to Earth.”

“How do I know it’s not a trap for the ones that follow me?” Kara asked.

“Ever the skeptic. That’s my Kara,” Drellide said, letting go of Kara and moving to leave.

“I do not lie to children,” Zoe says, moving over to Kara and kissing her forehead. The lights started to flicker again. “We will meet again, Kara Thrace.”

“Wait – “ Kara started to stay as the lights completely went out. Her head started to pound and she tried to make her way back to the bed. The window smashed, sucking her out of the room and, when she opened her eyes, she was back in her Viper. The same exact Viper that exploded on her. She took a deep breath and looked at the controls to figure out where she was. She flew out, hearing beeping, and a familiar voice over the communications device. She smiled as she saw Lee’s Viper. “Hi Lee,” she said.

“Kara?” 

“Don’t freak out, it really is me,” she replied, laughing. “It’s going to be okay. I’ve been to Earth. I know where it is. And I’m going to take us there.”


	2. The Second Meeting

Sam Anders was having the time of his life. Sure, it wasn’t as flashy as the last life he led, at the times when he could remember it when he was drunk or high, but it couldn’t be any worse. He was a rising basketball star, about to help his team win the championships, and women were falling over him. It didn’t hurt that he was also seen as giving back to his community and was nice to everyone he met. He ordered another round of drinks for the table and sipped at the last of his drink. He grumbled as his cell phone rang and looked at the caller ID. “Damn,” he said, “be right back.” He got up and went outside before answering it. “What?”

“You’re late,” Galen said. “We’ve got a meeting tonight, remember?”

“Who died and made you Commander?” Sam asked. “Unless Tigh’s dead again.”

“Not yet,” Galen said. “But he’s going to hand you your ass if you don’t hurry up and get here. We’ve got to talk about what’s coming.”

“We do this every six months and you’re all ‘the sky is falling’ when there is nothing to fall yet. We’ve got at least fifty years before they really make a mess of things,” Sam said. He went around to the front and got the attention of the valet, handing over his ticket. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, but the song’s been playing everywhere, even when there’s no music playing at all,” Tory said. “Sorry, you’re on speaker.”

“Got that, thanks,” Sam said. He gave the valet a big tip, nodded his thanks, and got in. He put in his Bluetooth headset and started driving. “I’m on my way. I was celebrating, but you know, all of you put a damper on that.”

“Well, next time, we’ll make sure that you’re not a big star,” Galen said sarcastically. 

Sam was about to say something back when another car crashed into his. He spun, his head hitting the dashboard as everything went black.

*~*~*~*

Sam woke up in a white room, sighing as he got up and looked out to see Earth. He knew where he was, a reincarnation ship in the space between worlds, and who was most likely coming to see him. He stood up near the window, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and waited for the door to open and Zoe Graystone to come inside. “So, what, I’ve got to wait another generation cycle to get back down there again?”

“No,” Zoe said. “You’re not dead; this is just… well, I’m not sure what to call it.”

“Why? You always have the answers.” Sam said. “Why not now?”

“Because you and Kara are not typical and never were, which makes my job so much harder,” Zoe said, smiling sweetly. “That said, would you like to talk to her?”

“… What? She’s here?” Sam asked. “Is she going to be born soon?”

“She’s already been born,” Zoe said. “It’s not my fault your head is so up your ass that you’re not looking for your match. Just like before; I know that you’re a good creative link for the team, but you really need to think outside of yourself sometime.”

Sam took a deep breath and looked out the window. “Sorry.”

“Forgiven,” Zoe said, moving over and touching his arm. “Come with me to see her? Perhaps you can get clues. Unlike you and the others, she’s not going remember anything once she leaves here.”

“Alright,” Sam said. He moved to go with Zoe, which was to another room such as his with an outlook of Earth. He moved over to the bed and touched her cheek, smiling when she woke up. “Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” she said, sitting up and pulling him into a tight hug. “See you on the other side, my ass.”

He chuckled. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not,” she said.

“A small bit,” he said. “I never thought I was going to see you again. I didn’t know I was going to be stuck in a reincarnation cycle.”

“It’s okay,” she said quietly. “I also took my sweet time getting here. I had to say goodbye to Lee.”

He sighed. “Of course.”

“Sam,” she said and looked up at him. “I love you. I’m married to you. I’ve done some really stupid mistakes, but it’s always been you. Always.”

He smiled at that, moving and kissing her lips lovingly. “I wish we could stay here longer,” he whispered. “Tell me about your life now, starting with why you’re here.”

“My plane got hit by a missile over Iraq,” she said and swatted his arm when he chuckled. “Not my fault I’m drawn to it.”

“Of course, Kara,” he said and kissed her cheek. “Go on.”

“I got transferred back to the states after being treated for my injuries. I’m working in Chicago at a piano bar called Joe’s that Lee and Zak co-own. The Admiral is now a chief justice of the Supreme Court. But I’m here because I was an idiot and mixed a few drinks with my meds. Didn’t mean to, just happened.”

He sighed. “You’ve got to take better care of yourself. At least until I can get to you and do it for you.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I’m so different now.”

“I don’t care,” he said. “You’ll always be my wife and love to me.” He sighed as the lights started to flicker. “Time to go for one of us.”

“Both,” Zoe said. “You need to get back to your room.”

“Right,” Sam said. He kissed Kara again. “I’ll find you. We always find each other.”

“I know,” Kara said. “I love you.”

“I love you too; I’ll see you soon,” Sam said, letting go of her hand. He slowly left the room, being led back to his own by Zoe. He sighed as he laid down on the bed and a calm washed over him. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the hospital with machines beeping around him. He raised his head and saw Tigh there. “I know the reason for the song. It’s not a message for all of us, it’s a message for me. Kara’s back.”

“Well, that’s all we really need,” Tigh said with a long sigh. “Where?”

“Chicago,” Sam said. “Joe’s bar.”

“Ironies,” Tigh said. “Did she say anything about Adama?”

“He’s now a Supreme Court justice. Lee and Zak are running the bar,” Sam replied. “So, good life.”

“Good life,” Tigh said. “Doctor said you’re going to live but your leg is broken, so your season is over. Good a time as ever to make a trip to bring back the messenger of doom.”

“Admit it, you missed her,” Sam said. He laughed as Tigh just made a disgusted noise and the others came into the room. They both filled them in and Sam made plans to go to Chicago as soon as he was able to.


	3. Reunion

Kara woke up in her own hospital room, turning her head to look at Lee asleep in the recliner chair. She could hear Zak talking on the phone, probably to their father, and she reached out to touch Lee’s hand. “Lee,” she said quietly, just in case he was deeply sleeping. She smiled as he opened his eyes but her smile turned to worry as she could see that they were bloodshot. “What happened? Aside from my being an idiot and nearly dying, I mean. Zak’s alright, dad’s alright, right?” She wanted to keep on asking questions but fell quiet when he gripped her hand tightly.

“Was it a suicide attempt?” he asked quietly. 

“No,” she replied. “Scout’s honor. Just me being stupid and forgetting that I’m not supposed to take my pills if I drink. I know better. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

He sighed. “You haven’t been the same since you came home. You want to drink all the time, you never play anymore – “

“I do play,” she countered. “Every Monday and Wednesday and then matches. You can’t tell me that I’m not playing.”

“I meant the piano,” he said. 

“Doesn’t help that you and Zak are treating me with kid gloves,” she said. “I’m going back to sleep if this is the mood you’re in.”

“Avoiding, again. Great concept,” he said, getting up and going over to where Zak was getting off the phone. 

“Fuck you,” she muttered, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. She watched the brothers out of the corner of her eye, seeing Lee saying something to Zak before walking down the hallway. She was happy when Zak followed and the only one who came back was a nurse who took her vitals. The doctor came in next, talking to her about how she nearly died, and she said the same thing she said before. “I also don’t need a shrink. It was one stupid move.”

The doctor nodded, writing down something in her chart, and then putting it back. “We’re going to keep you here overnight. If you’re stable throughout, then you can go home tomorrow. A nurse is going to bring in some food for you to eat and then, if you’re still hungry, you can have more. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” she said. “They told you no morphine?”

The doctor nodded. “However, if your pain isn’t manageable on the medication that we have you on, we might need to switch to that. I know that you’re worried about sliding back into addiction, but we’d keep a close eye on that. It’s up to you in the end.”

“I’m comfortable enough on what I’m on,” she said. “But thank you.”

“Of course,” the doctor said. “If you need anything, just call. I’m around all night and it gets boring.”

“Thanks,” Kara said. She lay back in the bed, eating her food when it came in, and let Zak take up the place where Lee was in the recliner. They didn’t talk, they didn’t need to as they had a quiet understanding that Lee was the worrier among them, and in the morning, she was released. “See you tonight,” she said to Zak as she was wheeled out of the hospital and towards a taxi.

“You sure?” Zak asked. “We’ve got more than enough to cover.”

“I’m not going to be bartending,” Kara said, grinning. “Make sure Lee’s there,” she said and got into the taxi.

“Yeah,” Zak said and waved goodbye to her before going his own way to talk to his brother.

*~*~*~*

Later that night, around eight, Kara went into Joe’s bar and took up her usual table. “Club soda with a bit of lime, please,” she said to the waitress with a smile. She wasn’t surprised when Lee came over to the table. “Before you start, yes, I’m fine to be here tonight. And besides, you’re the one who said that I should play more.”

Lee smiled. “Zak talked me down earlier. And if you can only play one set, then you can only play one set. Don’t force yourself to do more.”

“You are such a stereotypical big brother,” she said. “Now shoo. Go run your bar.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, getting up and kissing her cheek.

She chuckled, watching him go and relaxed into her chair. “Thank you,” she said as her drink was put down and moved to pay but the waitress shook her head. 

“That gentleman paid for your drink,” she said and pointed out a sharp looking man in a suit. “Not every day a celebrity such as Anders in here.”

“Maybe he’s come to play for the Bulls and pull us out of our slump,” she said, smiling and raising her glass to him. She raised an eyebrow as he came over and sat down across from her. “Hello.”

“Hi,” he said, “Sam Anders.”

“I know who you are,” she said. “Kara Mendoza.”

He blinked. “Really? Sorry – the face doesn’t fit the last name.”

“Yeah,” she said and chuckled. “I was adopted. Mom couldn’t take care of me, she has her own issues, so they took me in. They’re more family than mine could ever be.”

He smiled. “Just different than I thought.”

She shrugged and winced a bit. “Need to remember not to do that.” She grinned at his confused expression. “I crashed my fighter jet, and, um, the crash made it so I was a paraplegic for six months. I’m not now because it was just swelling and not a break, but it hurts sometimes when I do something up there.”

“Oh. That’s just – I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she said, sipping at her drink. “I’ve got to go start my set; it’s a piano bar for a reason.”

“Right,” he said. “Dinner after?”

“Yeah,” she said without thinking. “I’ll be back.” She wheeled herself out from behind the table, glancing at his face to see if he was shocked. She stopped when he wasn’t and there wasn’t any pity there as well. “You expected that.”

“Had a small bit of a clue when you didn’t get up earlier,” he said. “Roles reversed; sorry, you should go play you set.”

“Okay,” she said, even though she wanted to stay and ask questions. She wheeled over to the piano, taking her place, and starting with usual light piano music. They were covers of more popular songs, stopping with her hands on the keys before looking up at where Sam was sitting. Before she knew what she was doing, she started to play a version of All Along the Watchtower. By the end of the song, everything seemed to click together and she pushed herself away from the piano at the end. She wheeled back over to the table and directly up to Sam before smacking him. “What the hell is wrong with you and why the hell didn’t you find me sooner?”

Sam let her get one hit in before grabbing her arms gently and going down to her level. “I didn’t know,” he said. “You really think I wouldn’t have come to find you sooner if I did? I said I’d see you on the other side; this is the other side.”

Kara took a deep breath and waved off the waitress that was coming over. “Are the others alive too?”

“The other five? Yes,” Sam said. “Tigh cursed a lot when I figured out you’re alive.”

That made her laugh. “Okay,” she said. “We should probably go.”

“You don’t want to say goodbye to anyone?” he asked.

“They know I like to just pick up and leave,” she said. She let him wheel her out, missing Lee and a long explanation as he did, going into the unknown with the other half she was supposed to be with.


End file.
